1. Field
The invention relates to an organic light-emitting diode display (“OLED”) and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demands for displays have been increased due to a development of information and communications technology and diverse needs of an information society. Cathode ray tubes (“CRTs”), which were once the most common type of displays, are being replaced by flat panel displays (“FPDs”) to meet demands for more compact and less power-consuming displays. Some of the most widely used FPDs include electroluminescent displays (“ELDs”), liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”), plasma display panels (“PDPs”), and organic light-emitting diode displays (“OLEDs”).
In particular, OLEDs can be driven at a low voltage and have a wide viewing angle and a short response time. Due to these advantages, OLEDs are used in an increasingly wide range of applications. A conventional OLED may include an anode, a cathode and an organic layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. In the organic layer, holes supplied from the anode and electrons supplied from the cathode may combine to form excitons. The organic layer emits light due to energy generated when the excitons return to a ground state.